Por siempre
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: Cuando las lágrimas caen por su rostro lo único que puede desear es que aquello nunca acabe.


**Disclaimer: **Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**Por siempre.**

(4) Snowdop: Consolación o esperanza.

* * *

Sorbió por la nariz y a regañadientes se obligó a tomar el pañuelo que Tobio-chan le tendía. Se sonó haciendo más ruido de lo necesario pero nuevamente sentía cómo los mocos le tapaban las fosas nasales. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo en gordos conjuntos de agua salada desde la comisura de sus ojos y le empapaban las mejillas hasta caer en su regazo, lograba dejar manchas de humedad en sus pantalones de buzo.

Se sentía destruido y muy herido. El pecho le dolía con ardor y furia. No ayudaba que Tobio-chan se hallara junto a él con esa mirada tan seria en su rostro, o quizás de lástima hacia él. Tenía ganas de lanzar un puñetazo y borrarle esa expresión (o falta de ella), simplemente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas gritarle que era un insensible y que no lo comprendía, pero claro que no lo hizo porque a pesar de todo seguía teniendo cierto orgullo para proteger. Era el mayor, después de todo, no deseaba verse débil pero sus emociones lo habían traicionado y ahí estaba él, rompiendo en llanto sin poder evitarlo.

Las palabras que Tobio-chan había soltado no le ayudaron a aguantar las lágrimas:

—Era inevitable.

—Cállate —farfulló con la voz ronca por los sollozos. Todavía le ardía la garganta.

Tobio era un insensible de primera.

Se limpió las mejillas con el dorso de la mano. Se sentía un desastre. Intentó levantarse del sofá donde se encontraba sentado pero cayó nuevamente hacia atrás, se golpeó en el culo y le dolió durante unos cuantos segundos. Respiró con fiereza y miró hacia abajo, su regazo. Se perdió observando el logo de ovni que ocupaba casi todo el espacio del pecho de su sudadera, la maldita prenda que Tobio-chan le había obsequiado hace un tiempo y ahora lo único que deseaba era quitársela para arrojarla bien lejos.

Respiró profundo.

No se calmó.

De pronto un brazo pasó por sobre sus hombros y por orgullo no se inclinó en la dirección de quien lo estaba empujando. Por supuesto no tardó mucho tiempo antes de que se encontrara apoyando la frente en el hombro de Tobio-chan, con su orgullo perdido y las lágrimas todavía humedeciendo sus ojos. Respiró de manera entrecortada mientras que el menor se encargaba de darle torpes palmadas de consuelo en la cabeza, las cuales lo único que lograron fue hacerlo sentir mucho peor que antes.

Frente a ellos los créditos de la película "The notebook" se presentaban con una tonada suave de fondo. Su departamento silencioso además de los sollozos de Oikawa y los ligeros murmullos inentendibles que Kageyama intentaba dar. Él sabía que su novio era un dolor de cabeza la mayor parte del tiempo y que, por siempre terminar de esa forma, no era buena idea aceptar cuando quería ver una película con un final supuestamente triste (en su caso no le encontraba nada de tristeza. Nunca lloraba). Había sido un martirio consolarlo cuando terminaron de ver Hachiko. Oikawa había rompido a llorar a la mitad de la película y luego lo arrastró un fin de semana especialmente en un ridículo viaje hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la estatua del famoso perro, solo porque su novio quería darle honores o algo por el estilo.

—Es q-que… —farfulló entre hipidos mientras volvía a limpiarse las mejillas. Oikawa odiaba llorar y más aún frente a personas, pero Tobio lo había visto botar lágrimas en varias ocasiones así que terminar llorando por una película ya le daba igual. Era su confidente y agradecía que en su relación existiera tal confianza, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, por supuesto—E-es tan triste… ellos… —y volvió a sollozar.

—Ya, ya —musitó Kageyama deseando que hubieran visto una película de acción, incluso una de terror. Aunque si hubiera sido la segunda opción era cien por ciento posible que él hubiera terminado cortando la circulación del brazo de Oikawa-san por culpa del fuerte agarre que le habría obsequiado y durante la noche le hubiera tardado más de la cuenta pegar ojo.

Los créditos terminaron y el próximo programa se anunció.

Kageyama miró por la ventana, hacia la oscuridad de la noche y las luces de los otros edificios que coloreaban el escenario.

—Tobio-chan, ¿tú crees que seremos como ellos? —la pregunta de Oikawa-san rompió el silencio de manera repentina. Estaba ronco pero por lo menos más calmado. Cuando se enderezó sus ojos se hallaban hinchados y rojos en las orillas. Había una seriedad que rozaba lo ridículo en su mirada—Como esos abuelos. ¿Crees que seremos como ellos?

Kageyama, por la vergüenza, desvió la mirada pero Oikawa-san terminó dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla al mismo tiempo que reía. Fue su turno de abrazarlo y estrujarlo contra su pecho. El corazón del mayor se escuchaba muy cerca de su oído. Era cálido y lo tranquilizaba creando que el sueño le cayera como el agua de una cascada.

Él le besó la cabeza y enterró la nariz entre sus cabellos. Nuevamente escuchó su risa.

—Tomaré eso como un sí. Te obligare a que me aguantes el resto de la vida, Tobio-chan.

Hubo silencio casi eterno y cuando Oikawa creyó que Tobio-chan no le respondería más, su voz lo sorprendió:

—Ni esperes que te escribiré tantas cartas, no lo esperes ni en año nuevo.

—¡Que malo!


End file.
